High School Life!
by Ue-chan ex
Summary: Haruno Sakura is the new student in Konoha High School, she is shy, nice, kind ,smart and pretty. her life was boring until One day she bumped into someone and her life change.who did she get bumped? SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen Re-write ! R
1. Chapter 1

**Olla!**

**Hello guys long time no see ne? This is my other re write story! ****I hope this is better from the last story! So sorry if you like the old one... Just review and I will Decide witch one will I continue to write Okay?! Enjoy! ****I will re-write the other story as well... Really ! GOMENNN! Review Please! oh and thanks For reading this! Please Review !  
**

**Warning: **Some OCC character

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, It's Just a Fanfic

**Story line: **Taking place when Sasuke and his friends just graduated from Junior High School.!

**ENJOY!**

'**_...' Inner talks_**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

_"..." __Someone talking in distance_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

A sixteen years old, Pink haired girl sighed in front of her new school gate as she walk trough it _'Here I go...' _She tought as she walk in the hall and a few people staring at her and murmured _"Is she new here?" "She is gorgeous" "I wonder what class she is..." "I hope she's in my class..." _She sighed and walk to the principal office.

She knocked the door "Come in..." A voice came from the room as she open the door and come in. In her vision she see a blonde haired woman and she didn't even bother to look at her. "Excuse me Tsunade-sama?" The girl said as the woman put her paper down and look at her then smile "Ah... you must be the new girl" Tsunade said.

"A-ah... Yes" She nodded "Well please sit down and I will bring your paper..." Tsunade said as she shuffled her desk and pull out some papers "Here ... Fill this with your biodata, your club activites and something like that ... here's your class, your map and the last one your locker number" Tsunade said as she handed her the papers. "I fill this now?" She asked

"Yes" Tsunade nodded and continue to look at her own papers while waiting her to fill the paper. A few miniute later the girl handed her the papers "Ah... so your name is Haruno Sakura?" Tsunade smile and looked at her "Hai ..." Sakura nodded "You must be Haruka and Kusina cousin right?" Tsunade ask "Hai..." She nodded and smile

"Well Sakura ... welcome to Konoha High School hope you enjoy being in here ... and give this to your homeroom teacher" Tsunade give her a paper. "Arigatto Tsunade-sama, Please excuse me" She bowed and walk off to her class. Tsunade smile and take a look again at Sakura's paper "Hmm ... interesting ... guess she will have a lot admire" Tsunade sighed and continue her work.

Sakura sighed and walk trough the empty hall _'Class ... 1-A'_ She tought as she look around and find the door "Ah... here is it" She sighed and knocked the door then come in "You are late young lady" a black waved haired woman said "Sorry" Sakura said as she give the teacher her papers "Oh..." She smile "Class... look like we have a new student here ... can you introduce yourself to us?" She said

"A-ah ... My name is Haruno Sakura, er... I'm Sixteen years old... I Move from London, England for sure and sorry for the lack in my language and Nice to meet you guys" Sakura smile as her classmate boys melted "Now I'm your Homeroom teacher my name is Kurenai Yuhi, you can sit beside Ino Yamanaka, Okay?" She smile and pointed at Ino "Hai..." She nodded and sit beside Ino in the 2nd row near the windows.

"Hey ! My name is Yamanaka Ino nice to meet you ..." the blonde girl grinned "A-ah... eto... I-I'm Haruno Sakura ... Umm ... Nice to meet you too ..." Sakura said nervously and manage to smile sweetly "I already know your name, you were just introduce yourself in front of the class" Ino chuckled "Oh yeah ..." She grinned sheepishly "And don't be scared I will not eat you ... because you will be my new best friends okay?" Ino grinned

"A-ah ... Hai!" She nodded "Sakura, Ino be quiet" Kurenai said "A-ah Hai Sensei!" Sakura shuttered as Ino just nodded. Kurenai began to talk about geometry and stuff as Sakura and the other students - _Most of them -_ listening and writing. After 45 minutes the bell rang. "Ahh... that's it for today ... don't forget that tomorrow we will having a math test so be ready okay?" Kurenai smile and get up from her seat.

"Hai!" All of the student nodded "Okay now bye" Kurenai smile as she get out from the room. "What's the next period?" Sakura look at Ino "It will be science, but don't worry the teacher will be late anyway ..." Ino sighed "Is that so?" Sakura smile "Yep usually the gap is only 5 minute but _he_ will be late trust me" Ino whined

"By the way welcome to Japan" Ino grinned "Yeah thanks, but I already been here" Sakura smile "Well if that the case ... Welcome back" Ino grinned as Sakura giggled "So... why did you go back to Japan?" Ino look at her "My Father told me to" Sakura smile "Okay ... So do yo want to meet my other friends?" Ino ask "There is a girl as shy as you" Ino added

"Really? I-I do love to" Sakura smile "Lunch time okay" Ino look at her "Sure" Sakura nodded "I heard you are Haruka-senpai and the other Haruno's family" Ino said "Yes ...' Sakura nodded "You and Haruka-senpai have a same personality" Ino giggled "Yeah ... I get that a lot" Sakura nodded. Suddenly the door burst open and revealing a silver haired man

"Ohayo ... sorry I got los-"

"Lie !"

"Ehehe ... I heard there is a new girl in here, where is she?" he look at the class and everyone pointed at Sakura "So what is your name ?" He asked "A-ah "My name is Haruno Sakura " Sakura bowed and smile "Okay Sakura, my name is Hatake Kakashi your science teacher nice to meet you Sakura and hope you like this school" Kakashi smile behind his mask

"H-Hai" Sakura nodded as she sit start to teach them, he asked some question and Sakura answer most of the questions. The bell begins to ring "Okay, we are done here, see you tomorrow class and be sure you all study for the test tomorrow" Kakashi get out from the class "Wow you are really smart Sakura! You can almost answer all the question Kakashi-Sensei gives!" Ino smile

"Thanks Ino" Sakura blushed a little "Hey can I have your number?" Ino look at Sakura "Sure why not?" Sakura smile and take her phone and then they exchange their phone number "Thanks Sakura" Ino smile "Your welcome" She smile back. "Let's go to the cafeteria" Ino smile as she drag her "H-hai ..., slow down Ino..." Sakura giggled

"Hmmm ... I want a miso soup and a tea please" Ino said as she wait Sakura to choose her meal "Umm ... I will take that Vegetarian Sandwich and a Strawberry juice please" Sakura smile as she take her order "Thank you" Sakura smile at the woman "Your welcome" She reply as Sakura walk to Ino "There is my friends" Ino pointed at the table near the windows.

Sakura and Ino walk to the table and greeted by a - _Panda look like - _Girl "Hey Ino is that the new girl?" Tenten as "Yea ..." Ino nodded "She will be one of us " Ino grinned as they sit down " SO what is your name?" Tenten ask "A-ah my name is Haruno Sakura" She smile at the brunette "Well my name is Tenten ... nice to meet you and Hinata looks like you have a shuttered competition" Tenten laughed at the black haired girl

"A-ah really? B-by t-the way My name is Hyuuga Hinata, just call me Hinata" She smile "See?" Ino grinned at Sakura "I-It's N-Nice to meet you guys" Sakura shuttered "We too" The brunette grinned "So S-Sakura-chan I-I heard that you new in here righ?" Hinata asked "W-Well I-I'm not actually new ... but yea" She nodded "So where were you from?" Tenten ask

"England ... London for sure" Sakura smile "No wonder you are polite, shy and have a british accents" Ino said as she sipped her tea "Yeah .. I guess?" Sakura smile "Well Sakura, welcome to Konoha High School hope you like it" Tenten smile "Thanks Tenten" Sakura give her a big smile ans they continue to eat and talking.

"Well guys, I must show her around the school, see you after school" Ino grinned, waved her hand to her friends and take her around the school. Sakura Followed Ino everywhere and then "You must beware of Fan boys and fan girls ... in here they are very dangerous you know ... "Ino said as they continued to walk "Okay ..." Sakura nodded

Sakura didn't notice that there is a boy a few meters from her because she is focusing on Ino. until she bumped to him and fell on her butt Hard. "Watch where you are going" The voice growled it was dark and deep but sweet in Sakura ears "Sakura !" Ino yelled _'Oh crap oh crap'_ She tought "Ittai" Sakura rubbed her butt.

* * *

**Sakura: "W-What was that?"  
**

**Ino: "Just ignore him Sakura"**

**Tenten: "Yeah Sakura Ino right" smile**

**Hinata: "G-guys ... b-behind you  
**

**Tenten: "Wha-"**

**?: "Who are you talking about?" glared**

**Ino: "Nobody bye then"Run away**

**Hinata: "PLEASE REVIEW"**

**Author Notes:**

**So ? Witch one will you choose this one or the other one ? Come on ! Just leave a review ****! ****I hope this is better from the last story! So sorry if you like the old one... Just review and I will Decide which one will I continue to write Okay?! Enjoy! ****I will re-write the other story as well... Really ! GOMENNN! Review Please!**

**********Love, UeharaSakura**

**********XoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olla !**

**I release it fast because my friends want to see it... Hope you like it, I think my Story and the summary suck, So sorry if you say so... I will make it up to you all It's a promise, And sorry for the lame story ... I have no talent at this ... maybe I will just stop writing story ... Huh ... Well enjoy !  
**

**Warning: **Some OCC character

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, It's Just a Fanfic

* * *

'**_...' Inner talks_**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's All Started From Here.**

"Ittai ..." Sakura whined. She tilted her head to face the person, her emerald eyes meet a black orbs staring back at her "Oh Gosh ... I'm So sorry" Sakura said to the raven haired boy "Hn" The boy nodded and Sakura continue to look at him "What?" He said coldly "N-nothing" Sakura shook her head as She trying to stand up on her feet.

"Really? You're drooling on me geez you just like my _Annoying _Fangirls" Sasuke said

"Wha? Fangirls? Me? Drooling? On... you? Annoying?" Sakura asked dumbfounded "Yes F-A-N G-I-R-L-S" Sasuke rolled his eyes "We are going now, right Sakura?" Ino asked "Er ... yeah of course Ino" Sakura nodded "Um ... and for you I'm sorry for bumping into you, but ... I don't really drooling on you in fact I _Don't _Droll over a _guy _I don't even know" Sakura explain as Ino dragged her leaving the dumbfounded Uchiha behind.

"Woah Teme! She got nerve!" Said the blonde

"Shut up Dobe" Sasuke growled

"Just this once I, Hyuuga Neji Agreed with Uzumaki" The pearl eyes boy nodded

"Yeah me too" The spiky boy said

"Hyuuga, Nara just shut it and fuck of from here" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Whatever Uchiha" Neji said rolled his eyes "We will be seeing you guys at class" Shikamaru said lazily "Hn" Sasuke nodded "So Teme, what will you do to that _Chick _earlier?" Naruto grinned "None of your business "Aw come on Teme! I know you're interested in her!" Naruto grinned

"No, I'm not" Sasuke said

"Really?"

"Hn"

"REALLY?"

"Hn!"

"Are you sure?"

"HN!"

"Are you sure ? You sure ? you sure ? You sur- Ittai! Teme ! What's that for?" Naruto rubbed his head when the Uchiha Smack him "For your stupidity" Sasuke rolled his eyes "But I know you were Interested in her!" Naruto yelled "For the Fifth time NO!" Sasuke said "But you were staring at her for a VERY long time when she- Hey!" Naruto yelled when Sasuke walk away from him

"YOU STUPID BASTARD ! HOW COULD YOU LEAVING ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! YOU STUPID MORON BASTARD" Sasuke heard Naruto yelled from afar

"UZUMAKI NARUTO ! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE !" Tsunade yelled

"OH CRAP! OBAA-SAN IS MAD! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Naruto yelled as he started to run ahead from the Uchiha

"NARRUUTTOO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT! I'M NOT OLD YOU STUPID GAKI!" Tsunade yelled

"AH! PLEASE LEG! RUN FASTER !" Naruto said looking to his leg

"JUST WATCH IT NARUTO ! ONCE I CAUGHT YOU, YOU WILL GET A DETENTION !" Tsunade yelled as Naruto screaming for help. Sasuke smirked at his running _- Idiot - _Friend _'Serve him right'_ Sasuke smirked and continue his walk until he see a bubble gum haired girl, He Followed her and her Blonde friend. He eavesdropped on their conversation.

"WOAH! You are so brave back there" The blonde said

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"I mean YOU Haruno Sakura The new girl _Did not _LIKE The Uchiha" Ino said

"Why would I like him?"

"Well ... I don't know ... but he have a lot of admire you know" Ino said

"Mm-hm so ?"

"So Mostly ... girls _Will _Drool over him"

"Oh" Sakura said simply

"Okay ... you officially made the weirdest girl in this school"

"Why?" Sakura look at her blonde new friend

"Cause YOU My Friend DIDN'T LIKE Uchiha Sasuke"

"I Just - He just Not my type Ino" Sakura smiled

"Fine" Ino sighed

"Oh ! I forgot ! I have to tell a rules or something like that to you" Ino said "Uhh Okay ... What is it?" Sakura asked "Listen carefully" Ino said  
as she clear her throat

"First: Don't you ever - I mean NEVER Touch Uchiha Sasuke in front of his fangirls or you will get killed by them"

"Second: If you want to touch, talk or greet him you MUST ask for his fangirls permission or else except HE wants you to talk with him or walk with him"

"Third: DON'T Try to skip school because this school has a high quality and have so many guards around"

"Fourth: You can actually have more that 1 Club activities"

"Fifth: This is the most important thing ... You Have to run from your FAnboy" Ino finished "Okay ... I think I can do that" Sakura nodded and smile. "Good!" Ino said cheerfully

_RING! RING!_

"Ugh ... We have to go to our class" Ino said "Let's go!" Sakura said as they walk to their Classroom. Sasuke look at her walking form and frowned "YO TEME! WHAT WERE YOU DOING ?! I'm Glad Obaa-san didn't find me" Naruto yelled as Sasuke smacked him "Shut it Dobe" Sasuke said "What are you doing anyway ?" Naruto said as he trying to find out, what were his friend looking at.

"Ohhh ... You Were looking at the new girl!" Naruto grinned "No I didn't" Sasuke said "So what did you found out?" Naruto asked "Well, I found out that she doesn't droll over a guy, she is looks kinda smart, her name is Haruno Sakura, She is Innocent, She is kinda sweet, She is actually kinda Pret- Wait! Why the fuck I'm telling you this?!" Sasuke snapped

"Because I asked you. Duh!" Naruto rolled his eyes "Hn, You are annoying" Sasuke said "Hey Did I _Almost_ hear you that you said She is Kinda Pretty?" Naruto grinned "Shut it dobe" Sasuke groaned "Yeah yeah, Whatever just keep denying ! at least I knew what do you think about her" Naruto grinned "Just Shut up about it" Sasuke said

"Okay! Just leave it to me Dattebayo" Naruto grinned at him as they walk to their class. "Uchiha! Uzumaki! What are you doing in the Hall?! Go to your class Now!" A teacher said as they run to their class.

**_~ With Sakura ~_**

"Ohayo" The man greeted "Ohayo, Iruka-sensei" They all said "I heard there was a new student ... where is she or him by the way?" Iruka asked as Sakura sighed and stand up from her seat "And you name miss?" He asked "I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura from London" Sakura smile at him "Okay Sakura, as you heard before My name is Umino Iruka your Historical Teacher" He said

"okay" Sakura said as she sat down.

"Do I have to do this to every teacher?" Sakura said to Ino

"Apparently ... Yes" Ino nodded

Sakura sighed and said "This is gonna be a long, long day for me"

"Cheer up Saks" Ino grinned

"Thanks" Sakura nodded as Iruka teach them about the World Wars and stuff.

Sakura sighed as the sixth period bells rang "Finally!" Ino said as Sakura giggled at her friend behavior "What? I'm just glad that school hours finally over" Ino whined as Sakura just smiling at her "Bye Saki ! See you Tomorrow" Ino said as she get out from the class. Sakura just smile at her friend and packed her stuff to her bag.

As Sakura walk through the door, her hand grabbed by someone and when Sakura look at the person she frowned. Sakura look at him from top to bottom. It was of course a twitching Uchiha Sasuke "Who ... are ... you ?" Sakura asked as Sasuke twitched even more "You mean, you didn't remember?" Sasuke said

"Hm ... let's see ..." Sakura said as she tapping her chin

"AH ! I remember you! You were the boy I got bumped to!" Sakura exclaim

_'Che stupid' _Sasuke thought "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"But ... come again ... I don't remember your name" Sakura muttered as Sasuke's eyes twitched

"You don't remember me?" Sasuke asked

"Mm-hm" Sakura nodded

"Let me give you a hint ... Ino said I was the guy who has a lot of admire" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Hm ... Wait! You were stalking me and Ino?" Sakura frowned

"W-well not stalking, It was just a coincident" Sasuke defend himself

"Okay ... but I still can't remember your name" Sakura look at him again from top to bottom

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said as he give her his hand "AH~ right! you are Uchiha Sasuke ! Oh and I'm Haruno Sakura" Sakura said smiling and take his hand as she shook it "So what were you doing?" Sakura asked "..." Sasuke was speechless "No reason" Sasuke said "Hmm ...? Really?" Sakura grinned as she take her face closer to him.

Sasuke blushed when she leaned her face

* * *

**_'Whoa ! MAN! You are blushing!_**

_'I did not!_

**_'Yes you do! and hahaha your face look priceless'_**

_'Shut up, who are you anyway ?! I don't even know you'_

**_'Your Inner duh! gosh! I thought you were the smarts one'_**

_'Shut up!'_

**_'Make me!'_**

_'Ugh! Just Shut up !'  
_

**_'Fine!'_**

* * *

"Er ... hello Sasuke-kun?" Sakura waved her hand "Uh ? huh? what?" Sasuke look at her "Are you okay? you are spacing out a little back there" Sakura said "I'm fine" Sasuke said "You sure?" Sakura asked "Aa" Sasuke nodded "Oh okay!" Sakura grinned "So did you take the bus or train?" Sakura asked "Train" Sasuke said "Okay then! You will walk with me to the train station!" She said

"Aa" Sasuke nodded "Let's go" Sakura grinned as she take Sasuke's hand. "So what class are you?" Sakura asked "1-B" Sasuke said simply "Really!" Sakura grinned "Well I guess we will doing P.E together" She smile "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Aw come on ~ why didn't you said anything?" Sakura pouted and Sasuke find that cute.

"H..n" Sasuke said blushing as she giggled "Ne, ne!" She said cheerfully "Hn?" Sasuke look at her

"Do you want to buy something? I'm Hungryyy" Sakura whined as he sighed "Fine" Sasuke nodded "Yay! come on !" Sakura grinned as she take him to a stand "Hm ... I will take that Takoyaki!" Sakura said as she pointed at the food "What do you want Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked "Same as you" Sasuke said

"Okay ! One more Takoyaki please!" She exclaim as the seller just nodded.

"So Sasuke-kun ... do you even know me before?" Sakura ask "No" He shook his head "Oh Okay" Sakura grinned "So why did you go to Japan anyway?" Sasuke asked looking at her "Well ... actually my father and mother been so busy, so I moved here because I have a lot of Relative, you know ... The Haruno's In School?" She smile "Oh yeah" Sasuke nodded.

"You live alone?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah" Sakura nodded

"Apartment, House, Mansion, or suite?" Sasuke asked

"Hm ... My father said it was kinda looks like a ... suite but a bit smaller, I guess?" Sakura shrugged "Do you know where is this address?" Sakura asked giving him a piece of paper as he read it "Aa, it's near my house" Sasuke said "That's good!" Sakura exclaim

"Excuse me miss, here's your Takoyaki" The man said

"AH ! THANKS" Sakura said as she take the plate and give one to Sasuke "So Where is you stuff ? like clothes and furniture?" Sasuke asked

"My mother said the movers will take it to there and my clothes too, but then again ... Can you PLEASE, Help me ... unpacked my thing ... Pretty please?" Sakura pleaded "When?" Sasuke asked "Saturday?" She asked "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Okay then ! Saturday it is!" She said

"Itadakimasu" She exclaim as she began to eat same as Sasuke.

_**~ Time Skips ~**_

"Aahh ... I'm glad we made it" Sakura sighed as she took a seat near Sasuke "Aa" Sasuke nodded "You usually take a train right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked "Aa" Sasuke nodded "Oh okay" Sakura nodded as she yawned and leaned her head to Sasuke.

30 Minute later they arrived at their stops "Sakura, come on" Sasuke said but when he look to his side he sees Sakura sleeping peacefully. "Troublesome" Sasuke sighed as he pick Sakura up and give her a piggy bag ride.

"Nnn ..." Sasuke heard Sakura and feel her moving on his bag "Good ... you are awake" Sasuke said "Where are we?" Sakura asked rubbing her eyes "Near your house" Sasuke said "Er ... Sasuke-kun you can put me down now" Sakura said blushing "You're tired" Sasuke said simply "B-but I'm heavy you know" Sakura said

"No" Sasuke said

"Fine" Sakura said sighing in defeat

"We're here" Sasuke said stopping in front of a house "Wow! It's so cute" Sakura grinned "By the way thanks Sasuke for carrying me to here" She smile when Sasuke put her down on her feet "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Goodnight" She said as she kissed his cheek "Bye!" Sakura said as she run to her house still blushing leaving a blushing Sasuke with his hand on his cheek

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Yay! Finished ! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE! I KNOW THIS IS LAME AND LOT"S OF GRAMMARS ! SO SORRY ! BY THE WY THANKS FOR READING this! Sorry for the late update ... you know busy with live :D ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR READING THIS ! LOVE YOU ALL ! By the way PLEASE VISIT MY DEVIANT Art on my username is SasuSakuUchiha13!**

**Love, Uehara . V . Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	3. Author's Note!

**Gomen! **

**I'm so sorry!**

**I have an upcoming test on Monday so I must study HARD...**

**So I can't really update for 1 weeks or so ...**

**I'm really sorry **

**and sorry if you don't like my story I know I have a bad English.**

**And for my ****_Maybe _****Haters don't flame me ! **

**AND MOST IMPORTANTLY!**

**I DO NOT MAKE A REVIEW BY MY SELF  
AND SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A GIRL WHO CAN'T GET A GOOD GRAMMAR !**

**BUT I DO NOT TYPE MY OWN REVIEW ! **

**REMEMBER THAT ! **

**WHAT'S UP WITH YOU AND MY REVIEWER?! **

**YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY OR ME! ?**

**HEN DON'T READ MY STORY AND SPAMMING MY REVIEW! **

**If i offended you I'm sorry **

**but Please don't judge me like that **

**my friend knows me with my short temper...**

**so don't make me feel bad **

**I know my story was stupid and boring**

**but COME ON! **

**this is where people release their story!It's up to me whether **

**when I will add something that doesn't exist in that original story  
**

**and**

**so what is my story is bad ! **

**at least i have some people who cheer me up to do this ! **

**i have enough problem this past few month **

**and i don't want you ****_my haters _****annoy me!**

**I have a fight with my 8 years best friend and i have enough with that **

**so just Fuck off and don't insult me like that ever again!**

**and what's up with you ?! **

**maybe you don't like my story but there must be some of them who like this ! **

**ehm...**

**Sorry for my babbling ... I'm just depressed **

**I PROMISE when my final exams is done i will update this story faster!**

**I'm so sorry!**

**NO FLAME!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	4. Author's NOTE

**HELLLOO**

**GOMENASAIII**

**I CHANGE MY PROFILE AND YOU KNOW **

**I ERASE ALL OF THE STORY **

**I'M SORRY **

**YOU CAN FIND ME AGAIN WITH MY USUAL PEN NAME**

**UEHARASAKURA**

**I'LL FIXED ALL OF MY STORY :) **

**BYE SEE YOU ANYTIME**

**LOVE, UEHARASAKURA**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
